


Godības roka

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Rjuougam izsaka piedāvājumu, no kura ir tik grūti novērsties...





	Godības roka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand of Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459287) by Alan Harnum. 



> Ranma ½ fanfiks, Alans Harnums
> 
> Visi personāži pieder Rumiko Takahaši, pirmizdoti Šogakukan izdevniecība, Japāna, un Viz Communications ASV
> 
> Oriģinālversija atrodas http://www.thekeep.org/~harnums/fanfic. Autoram var rakstīt vēstules uz adresi harnums@thekeep.org

"Rjuouga-kun?"  
  
Kaut kur tur ārpusē, otrpus depresijas barjerām, ko viņš bija uzcēlis starp sevi un pasauli, skanēja balss. Izjukušo kāzu svinību paliekas bija visapkārt, uz grīdas, uz kāpnēm, uz dojo paklājiem. Sabradāti ziedu pušķi. Balti rozā trīsstāvīgās kāzu tortes atliekas. Paviljona koka šķēpeles, apsvilušas daudzajās eksplozijās.  
  
"Rjuouga-kun?"  
  
Rjuouga lēni pacēla roku un attrausa melnās matu cirtas no pieres, lai ieskatītos Kasumi tieši acīs. Vecākā no Tendo meitām bija pietupusies viņa priekšā, joprojām tērpusies savā elegantajā kāzu kimono, un gribēja ar viņu aprunāties. Vati viņai bija mazliet izspūruši un no sarežģītās frizūras, kas bija izveidota par godu izjukušajai ceremonijai, tagad uz visām pusēm rēgojās nepaklausīgas cirtas, taču tas tikai padarīja viņu vēl skaistāku, garām šķipsnām koķeti ieskaujot meitenes seju. Seju, kas šobrīd bija neraksturīgi nogurusi, izbalējusi, kā zieds kas pārāk ilgi palicis vāzē.  
  
“Jā?” viņš beidzot ar pūlēm izdvesa.  
  
“Visi pārējie jau ir prom. Mēs ievedām Ranmu mājā un nolikām gultā izgulēties. Šampūnu, Ukijo un Kodači arī beidzot izdevās pārliecināt, lai liek puisi mierā un dodas uz mājām. Un man tagad jāķeras pie tīrīšanas.”  
  
“Hmm?” Rjuouga nopūtās, pieceļoties kājās un nopurinot no piedurknes pelnu druskas. Kaut kas no Kasumi sacītā bija tomēr ticis cauri barjerām, un lika viņam ar jaunām acīm paskatīties uz postažu visapkārt. “Tīrīšanas? Vienai pašai?”  
  
“Jā, Rjuouga,” Kasumi atbildēja. Varēja redzēt, ka pie vienīgās neskartās dojo sienas ir sagatavojusies kaujai ievērojama tīrīšanas armija - slotas un birstes kaujas gatavībā, starp tām zemāka līmeņa birstes, putekļu slotiņas un spaiņi ar lupatām. “Tēvs ir satriekts, viņam nācās iedzert nervu zāles un atgulties, Akane nekad nav pratusi kaut ko darīt mājas kopšanā, Saotomes kungs ar kundzi šobrīd ir aizņemti smagā sarunā par notikušo, un Nabiki…. Nabiki īsti negribēja palīdzēt.”  
  
Rjuouga pārlaida skatienu kaujaslaukam, novērtējot darba apjomu. “Bet… tas ir tik daudz… “  
  
“Man ir daudz laika,” Kasumi atbildēja. Viena matu šķipsna noslīdēja priekšā acīm, un viņa to attrausa atpakaļ ar savu slaido, trauslo roku. “Bet tagad, vai tu varētu lūdzu doties ārā no šejienes, lai es varētu sākt?”  
  
“Vai tev nenoderētu kāda palīdzīga roka?“ Rjuouga samulsis izdvesa. Darba te pietiktu ducim strādnieku, atliektiem galiem pietiktu un vēl pāri paliktu. Vienai pašai, Kasumi tas prasītu visu atlikušo dienas daļu un vēl labu tiesu no nakts piedevām.  
  
“Tas ir tik jauki no tavas puses,” Kasumi skumji pasmaidīja. “Tomēr nē.”  
  
Rjuouga svārstījās, pūloties izdomāt kaut jel ko ko teikt, kā iebilst, pārliecināt, taču tas nogurums un tukšums Kasumi sejā galu galā piespieda viņu pakļauties. “Labi.”  
  
Viņš devās uz durvju pusi. Tās veda ārā uz pagalmu un tad uz ielu, kur vientulība bija viņa patvērums starp cilvēku pūļiem. Dīvaina sajūta mugurā piepeši lika viņam atskatīties, sadurties aci pret aci ar cieši viņā vērstu Kasumi skatienu. “Ē… vai viss ir kārtībā, Kasumi?”  
  
“Saudzē sevi, Rjuouga,” viņa sacīja, pagriezās un devās pie slotām un lupatām.  
  
Paraustījis plecus, taču joprojām jūtoties dīvaini, Rjuouga pagrūda vienu no dojo platajām divviru durvīm un uzmanīgi izgāja Tendo pagalmā, pārsoļoja pār rūpīgi kopto mauriņu un uzlika roku balti nobalsinātajai sienai.  
  
Turoties pie tās, viņš uzmanīgi aizsoļoja līdz pat vārtiņiem. Tas bija viens no paņēmieniem, kā neapmaldīties trīs priedēs, viens no paņēmieniem, kas sniedza zināmu pārliecību par to ka Rjuouga zināja, kurp dodas.  
  
Viņš izgāja pa vārtiem un devās prom pa ielu, klausoties kā kaut kur tālumā skan bērnu smiekli, tikk tikko dzirdami kā čuksti. Pusdienlaikā Nerimas ielas bija pilnas ar kaut kur steidzošiem cilvēkiem, to sejās vai nu smaids vai vieglas skumjas. Rjuouga daudz seju bija redzējis savos ceļojumos, un uzskatīja, ka skumjas tomēr bija pārsvarā.  
  
 _Un ko tagad darīt_ , viņš nodomāja, Kāzas bija izgāzušās. Ranma un Akane neapprecējās.  
  
Taču viņa izredzes iegūt Akanes mīlestību, ar to gan bija cauri, lai kā Rjuouga vēlējās kaut tas tā nebūtu. Ja godīgi, tas bija jāatzīst jau toreiz, tad, kad Ranma raudāja, turot uz rokām Akanes nejūtīgo ķermeni, toreiz, applūdušajā Džusenko ielejā, akmens klintis sašķeltas Ranmas un Saffrona cīņas laikā, sadragātas kā kad dieva dūre būtu pār tām nolaidusies.  
  
Rjuouga atcerējās, ka bija sastinguši visi tur esošie, pat Kīma un viņas kareives, kā visi bija stāvējuši un skatījušies pilnīgā klusumā, tās dažas minūtes, kad nebija skaidrs, dzīva ir Akane vai arī vairs ne.  
  
Viņa bija izdzīvojusi, un paldies par to visiem kami, jo Rjuouga nespēja iedomāties, ko Ranma būtu izdarījis, ja Akane nomirtu. Rjuouga nevarēja iedomāties, ko viņš pats būtu izdarījis, ja Akane nomirtu.  
  
To kauju Ranma bija uzvarējis. Kā bija tas teiciens - lai uzvar labākais.  
  
Ranma atkal bija to pierādījis, toreiz Džusenko, kad Saffrons nogāzās savā ledus kapā. Viņš bija to pierādījis atgriežoties ar Akani rokās, jo kā vienmēr, Rjuouga bija bijis soli aiz viņa, mūžīgi otrais, mūžīgais zaudētājs Rjuouga, mūžīgi pazudušais zēns, kas pats to neapzinājās.   
  
Ko tad atlikās tagad darīt?  
  
Vienkāršs jautājums, un tikpat vienkārša atbilde. Soļot. Soļot un neapstāties, un varbūt kādbrīd viņš atradīs iemeslu kurp doties.  
  
Brīdi Rjuougas domas pakavējās pie Akari, bet tikai īsu brīdi, pirms viņš piespieda sevi par to nedomāt. Tas nebija tas, par ko viņš šobrīd varēja domāt.  
  
Sperot pirmo soli, viņš iebāza roku kabatā un izvilka saplēstas fotogrāfijas pusīti. Šajā pusītē bija redzama Akari, viegli smaidot, saķērusies rokā ar kādu, kas palicis otrajā, noplēstajā pusē. Viņa bija skaista, un viņa mīlēja Rjuougu, taču viņš nezināja, vai spēs dot meitenei to ko viņa sagaidīja. Kā varēja cerēt, ka viņš piepildīs cita vēlmes, ja viņš pats savas tā īsti nespēja saprast?   
  
Un tā nu viņš noslēpa foto drošībā savā kabatā un sāka soļot. Ļaujot domām aizklīst neceļos, Rjuouga ļāva kājām nest viņu kur tās vēlējās, ļāva skumjām ietīt viņu kā vecām, izdilušām, taču tik ērtām drēbēm, ieskaut kā senam, labi pazīstamam draugam.  
  
Cik ilgi viņš tā bija gājis, viņš nespēja pateikt. Garām zibēja mājas un cilvēki, ielas un ceļazīmes, tas viss saplūda miglā, saplūda samudžinātā zirnekļa tīklā. Saule aizslīdēja uz rieta pusi, viņam soļojot un soļojot, līdz viņš attapās uz tilta pāri kanālam, vietā ko neatpazina, un te Rjuouga apstājās, lai kādu brīdi vērotu kā debesu uguns lēni nogrimst tumsā.  
  
Viņam gaidot, sakrustotām rokām atspiežoties pret vecajām tilta margām, nakts lēni ieņēma savu vietu pie debesu juma, pēdējiem saules stariem izzūdot aiz horizonta. Izskatījās kā kad kāds nolobītu gaismas čaumalu nost no debesu olas, atsedzot to melno tumsu. Varēja jau ieraudzīt dažas, pašas spilgtākās zvaigznes, kas karājās tur kā dārgakmeņi.  
  
“Čau pazudušais!”  
  
Lēni Rjuouga pagriezās, atpazinis balss īpašnieci, taču nesaprotot, kāpēc gan lai VIŅA ar viņu tagad runātu.  
  
“Čau.”  
  
Nabiki pielieca galvu un uzsmaidīja Rjuougam, slaidais augums viegli izplūdis tumsā, baltā blūze cieši, pat pārāk cieši piekļāvusies viņas augumam, jo īpaši uzsverot tās apaļīgās formas, ko apsedza. Pirms pāris stundām, viņa bija bijusi tradicionālajā masīvajā kimono, gaidījusi kad sāksies jaunākās māsas kāzas, kāzas, kas tā arī nenotika.  
  
“Ko tu te ārā dari?” Rjuouga izdvesa. Aptvēris kur skatās, viņš nolaida acis lejup, taču tas nebija labāk, tagad viņa uzmanību piesaistīja meitenes slaidās, garās kājas, ko tumšās bikses ne tik daudz apsedza kā uzsvēra.  
  
“Tu stāvi te uz kanāla tilta kvartālu no mūsu mājām, Rjuouga,” viņa vienkārši atbildēja un uzsmaidīja zēnam. “Es izlēmu pastaigāties, izvēdināt galvu, un te nu es redzu ka tu te stāvi viens un dziļā depresijā, un es nolēmu ka tevi der mazliet sapurināt.”  
  
“Kurš saka, ka es esmu depresijā?” Rjuouga iebilda, uzticēties Nabiki viņam nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās.  
  
“Tu vienmēr esi depresijā, Rjuouga,” Nabiki paraustīja plecus un spēra soli tuvāk.  
  
 _Taisnība_ , Rjuouga nodomāja. “Un kas gan izsaucis tevī tādu maigu jūtu uzplūdu?”  
  
Nabiki nosodoši pakratīja viņam ar pirkstu. “Es vienmēr esmu bijusi maiga jauka meitene. Žēl tikai, ka cilvēki parasti neievēro, ka zem manas aukstās čaulas pukst īsta silta sirds.”  
  
Viņa pieliecās uz priekšu. “Un es tevi labi saprotu, Rjuouga.”  
  
“Tu neesi pat sākusi mani saprast,” Rjuouga nočukstēja, tikko dzirdami nakts dzīres uzsākušo cikāžo fonam skanot. Kaut kur no nakts tumsas, vējš atnesa sev līdzi šņukstošas skaņas.  
  
“Ak, bet es saprotu gan,” Nabiki tikpat klusu atbildēja. “Tu gribi būt pārāks par Ranmu. Gribi taču?”  
  
Rjuouga pa pusei aizgriezās, uzmetis lūpu, taču neko neiebilda. Slaida roka nolaidās uz viņa pleca un pagrieza viņu atpakaļ, maigi, taču vienlaikus ar tādu spēku, ka nekas nespētu tai pretoties.  
  
“Ranma ir pārāks par tevi it visā,” Nabiki sacīja. “Viņš bija labāks par tevi kopš tās pirmās reizes, kad jūs satikāties, un katru reizi, kad tev šķita, ka tu beidzot esi viņu pārspējis, esi tapis spēcīgāks, izturīgāks, pārāks, viņš pamanījās izlocīties un galu galā tik un tā bija pārāks par tevi.”  
  
Viņa iesmējās, maigi un reizē nežēlīgi. “Un viņam ir Akane, un tev nekad nebūs.”  
  
“Ej prom, Nabiki.” Rjuouga klusi sacīja, ieskatījies meitenes tumšajās acīs. Seja viņam bija sastingusi. “Ja tas ir tas tavs veids, kā tu domā mani sapurināt, es pat negribu zināt, ko tu teiktu lai iedzītu mani dziļāk depresijā.”  
  
“Ak, bet pats labākais jau vēl ir tikai priekšā,” Nabiki neapmierinātā balsī sacīja. “Pie pašām labākajām lietām es vēl neesmu tikusi.”  
  
Viņa paslēja savu trauslo roku un viegli ar pirkstu galiņiem pieskārās Rjuougas vaigam, nadziņiem atstājot tikko samanāmas švīkas. “Tu būtu varējis viņu dabūt, Rjuouga. Pašā sākumā, pirms viņa patiesi ieskatījās Ranmā, tu būtu varējis viņu dabūt, ja vien tu būtu mēģinājis. Tu viņai patiki, Rjuouga. Viņa domāja, ka tu esi tik jauks. Tu nesi viņai dāvanas no tālām vietām. Tu biji tāds samulsis, naivs. Ja vien tu būtu mēģinājis, viņa piederētu tev.”  
  
Nabiki balss mainīja toni, pieņemoties spēkā, iegūstot nicinošu pieskaņu. “Bet tu izrādījies gļēvulis. Tu tā baidījies, ka, ja tu mēģināsi, viņa tevi atgrūdīs, ka tu pat nemēģināji. Tu paliki apmierināts ar to kas tu biji - viņas mazā mīļā nevainīgā rotaļlietiņa, saritinājies pie viņas krūtīm, kamēr viņa gulēja.”  
  
“Tu to zināji?” Rjuouga aizžņaugtā balsī izdvesa.  
  
Nabiki atkal iesmējās un maigi satvēra Rjuougas zodu savā plaukstā, paliecot viņa galvu tā, lai viņš atkal ieskatītos meitenes tumšajās acīs. “Rjuouga-kun, es pazīstu tevi. Es pazīstu tevi labāk, kā tu vari iedomāties.”  
  
“Ko tu gribi?” Rjuouga izdvesa.  
  
Meitene palaida vaļā viņa zodu un atkāpās soli atpakaļ, sejā uzplaukstot sardoniskam smaidam. Uz viņas pieres bija sarietējusi maza sviedru lāsīte, pie pašām matu saknēm, tā sāka ritēt lejup līdz sasniedza vietu, kur uzacis centās savienoties virs deguna. Rjuougas acis sekoja tās ceļam, sekoja tam kā Nabiki pirksts pacēlās un to notrausa, un tad pienesa šo sviedru lāsīti pie viņas pilnīgajām lūpām. Tās viegli pašķīrās, kā sarkani rubīni, kā sarkani ķirši, sarkanas kā asinis, un uz mirkli pats mēles galiņš izšāvās starp tām, nogaršojot šo lāsīti.  
  
“Es gribu tev palīdzēt, Rjuouga,” Nabiki sacīja, balsij saplūstot ar vēja plūsmām. “Es esmu jau palīdzējusi tik daudziem. Tik ļoti daudziem cilvēkiem.”  
  
Viņa panācās uz priekšu, pasniedzās ar savām smalkajām rokām, un savēra savas slaidās plaukstas kopā uz viņa pakauša, savijot pirkstus ciešā mezglā. Rjuouga nespēja pretoties, bija sajūta, ka viņa asinis ir pārvērtušās izkusušā svinā, bet locekļi kā izkalti no akmens. Viņš nesakustējās, kad Nabiki piespiedās viņam ar visu ķermeni. Tas maigais mīkstums, kad viņas lielās krūtis cauri plānajai blūzei piespiedās viņa muskuļainajām krūtīm, uzbudinot, un viena viņas slaidā kāja saliecās un apvijās ap vienu viņējo, pievelkot abu ķermeņus ciešāk kopā, Kā viņas lūpas kaut ko čukstēja viņa kakla bedrītē, tā sajūta kad viņas elpa slīdēja pār viņa ādu, karsta kā vasaras nakts un reizē stindzinoša kā ziemas viesulis.  
  
“Es varu aizvest tevi tur, kur tu nekad, nekad neesi bijis,” viņa čukstēja. “Un parādīt tev lietas, ko tu nekad, nekad neesi redzējis.”  
  
Viņš juta kā viņas mēle viegli slīd pār viņa kaklu, augšup, tuvojoties zodam. No zēna lūpām izlauzās vaids, ilgu un iekāres pilns, lai arī tai pat laikā viņš juta ka tā nav pareizi. “Nabiki…”  
  
Un tad viņa bija projām, kā vējš kas te bija un te vairs nav, te nu viņa atkal stāvēja Rjuougas priekšā ar pastieptu kreiso roku, acis tumšākas par nakts debesīm, un tas smaids uz lūpām, uz šīm sarkanajām, kvēlojošajām ugunīgajām lūpam.  
  
“Nāc, Rjuouga,” viņa maigi sacīja. “Saņem manu roku. Tas ir viss, kas tev jāizdara. Vēlāk, tad mums būs solījumi ko dot un līgumi, ko parakstīt. Bet pats pirmais solis ir saņemt manu roku. Tikai tad es varēšu sākt tev palīdzēt. Un es tā vēlos tev palīdzēt, Rjuouga.”  
  
Viņa aplaizīja lūpas. “Es tik ļoti vēlos tev palīdzēt…”  
  
Rjuouga juta, kā viņa kreisā roka, trīcot, sāk pacelties kā pati pēc savas gribas. Viņš redzēja Nabiki acis, kā divas cietas mirdzošas krama lauskas, kā tās seko viņa rokas kustībai, un uz mirki, tikai uz īsu mirkli, tāds izsalkums, tāda mežonīga alkatīga iekāre tur nozibēja skaistajā sejā, ka likās pati zēna dvēsele sarāvās trīsās.  
  
“Uz priekšu,” viņa sacīja. “Saņem manu roku. Un tu būsi pārāks par Ranmu. Un Akane varēs būt tava. Un varbūt pat Akari. Es varu tev dot visu ko vēlies. Es varu dot tev pat to, par ko tu pat nezini ka tu to vēlies.”  
  
“Tu taču patiesībā neesi Nabiki?” Rjuouga dzirdēja savu balsi it kā no malas, atsvešināti, kā no tālas tālienes skanam, kā pazudušu tumsā un vientulībā.  
  
“Vai tas ir tik svarīgi?” meitene atbildēja. “Es varu tev dot visu ko vien tu vēlēsies.”  
  
Viņas tumšās acis teju ieurbās viņā, un piepeši Rjuouga pilnīgās un absolūtās šausmās saprata, ka visu laiku, visu šo sarunas laiku, viņa bija teikusi tikai patiesību. Viņa pazina viņu labāk par viņu pašu. Visas tās viņa dvēseles dzīles, kurās Rjuougam pašam pat bail bija ieskatīties. Viņa pazina viņa iekāri, viņa alkas, viņa dusmas, viņa cerības, viņa trauslās sirds vājākās šķautnes un slēptākās ēnas.   
  
“Saņem manu roku.”  
  
Viņu pirksti bija tikai dažas collas atstatu, Nabiki roka nekustīga kā klints, Rjuougas roka trīcot kā koka lapa rudens vējā. Vēl mirklis, un tās saskarsies, viņu pirksti savīsies kopā, plaukstas sakļausies.  
  
“Saņem to,” viņa sacīja. Tas skanēja kā pavēle.  
  
Rjuougas roka notrīsēja, mirklis, kad tās saskarsies, nāca arvien tuvāk, un viņš atrada spēkus paskatīties augšup, uz debesīm, kur pilnmēness liesmoja kā sarkana visuredzoša acs.  
  
“Saņem roku,” Nabiki balss skanēja, atbalsojoties reizē no zemes un debesīm, ceļoties no gaisa ap viņiem, plūstot no zemes zem viņiem.  
  
Rjuouga apstājās.  
  
Tad viņa kreisā roka noslīga pie sāniem.  
  
Viņš asi un dziļi ievilka elpu, un pavēra lūpas. “Ej atpakaļ, tur, no kurienes esi nākusi, un atstāj mani mierā.”  
  
Viņam priekšā stāvošās meitenes roka arī noslīga lejup, bet viņas seja tai pat laikā savilkās mežonīgu dusmu pilnā grimasē, senā kā pati mūžība. “Tu! Muļķis! Vai tu maz aptver, cik daudzi visu dzīvi meklē to, ko es tev tik tikko piedāvāju?!”  
  
“Tu nevari iedot man to, ko es patiesi vēlos,” Rjuouga sacīja un uzgrieza meitenei muguru.  
  
Kad viņš pēc mirkļa atskatījās, tur bija tikai tukšums, un viegla smarža, tā it kā kaut kas būtu dedzis.  
  
Rjuouga atspiedās ar elkoņiem uz tilta margām un ievilka vēl vienu dziļu elpas vilcienu. Piepeši viņš sajutās ļoti noguris.   
  
Lēni, tāpat kā pirmīt, viņš pasniedzās kabatā un izvilka ārā pārplēsto fotogrāfiju. Blāvajā laternu gaismā viņš skatījās Akari sejā, viņas vaibstos, viņas trauslajā zodā, viņas maigajās lūpās, viņas mirdzošajās acīs, tajā kā vējš bija parāvis gaisā viņas matu cirtas.  
  
Tad Rjuouga pasmaidīja, un turot fotogrāfiju plaukstās tā it kā tā būtu pats dārgākais visā pasaulē, viņš sāka atkal soļot. Debesjumā virs galvas, likās, zvaigznes nu mirdzēja spožāk  
  
  
BEIGAS

**Author's Note:**

> Šis stāsts tapa dalībai sacensībās, ko rīkoja Rjuougas baznīcas komanda (http://www.ecr.mu.oz.au/~caseawr/cor.html) . Ar lepnumu atzīstu, ka ieguvu otro vietu. happy.gif
> 
> Liels paldies Kun-čan un visiem pārējiem, kam patīk Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns, jo bez jums šis stāsts nebūtu tapis.


End file.
